


Снег на цветущих яблонях

by cherrybella



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: "Cubitum eamus?", M/M, finally deciding you are not straight, kissing after class
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybella/pseuds/cherrybella
Summary: Через два дня после их прерванной попытки, Фрэнсис и Ричард дают поцелуям второй шанс.
Relationships: Francis Abernathy/Richard Papen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Снег на цветущих яблонях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow on appleblossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067318) by [eyeslikerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikerain/pseuds/eyeslikerain). 



> этот же перевод на книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10077437 (поддержите, пожалуйста)  
> спасибо за разрешение на перевод и публикацию eyeslikerain ♡︎  
> thanks to eyeslikerain for permission to translation and publication ♡︎

В понедельник, после пары по греческому, я пошёл прямо в свою комнату, пропуская обед, пропуская занятия в библиотеке. Эффект от демерола, который Джуди дала мне той ночью в воскресенье, медленно спадал. Я больше не чувствовал головокружения и мои руки снова ощущались нормально. Но я был предельно изнурён и смог лишь выскользнуть из своего пальто и обуви, прежде чем рухнуть на кровать. Так много смятения. Мы убили одного из наших друзей, другой из них поцеловал меня, за последние дни я спал не больше нескольких часов. И опять пошёл снег, несмотря на тёплые весенние деньки неделю назад.

Фрэнсис и Чарльз появились вместе на сегодняшней утренней паре, чисто выбритые, безупречно одетые, и с каким-то заговорщическим спокойствием. Я ничего не заподозрил, когда прошлой ночью они ушли из моей комнаты вместе. Никто другой не догадался бы о чём-то особенном по их появлению сегодня утром, но для меня сразу стало ясным, что они разделили большее удовольствие, чем алкоголь той ночью. Я уставился на Фрэнсиса, сидящего прямо напротив круглого стола. Он бросил на меня почти насмешливый, слегка надменный взгляд, который вызвал у меня странное чувство боли: не то чтобы я не позволил ему большего. И это Чарльз прервал нас, а не я. Он, казалось, забыл об этом. Но в своём наркотическом тумане я вряд ли был бы приятен. Я просто не мог понять, почему я чувствовал себя таким оскорблённым.

Я проспал весь день и почти всю ночь, больше двенадцати часов. Когда я встал, чтобы выпить три стакана воды, заметил странное сероватое свечение снаружи: земля была полностью покрыта снегом. Опять. Свет уличных фонарей мягким сиянием отражался от обычно чёрной как смоль лужайки, и тонкая Луна замёрзла в небе. Я снова отправился в постель, неуверенный, следует ли мне встать и начать подготовку или просто ещё немного подремать. Мой измотанный организм решил за меня, и перед тем как заснуть снова, ко мне пришло приятное осознание того, что я чувствую себя по-другому. Будто вернуться в своё тело после практически беспамятного отсутствия.

Проснулся я в шесть, чувствуя свежесть и полный новых сил. После долгого душа, я тщательно оделся, заварил чаю и перечитал свою работу перед тем, как выйти в колледж пораньше. Но, казалось, я единственный был в обновлённом настроении: Камилла, всё ещё безмолвная, носила ярко-розовый шарф и выглядела ещё более хрупкой, чем когда-либо. Чарльз объяснил, что её всё ещё мучает ларингит. Они снова отложили ужин у себя на сегодняшний вечер. Фрэнсис выглядел довольно угрюмо; кроме того, он утверждал, что боится простудиться, раскладывая на столе перед собой внушительный набор мазей, таблеток и капель всех видов. Джулиан, прибывший вскоре после нас, был более чем слегка раздражён, заметив отсутствие Банни

— Что ж, может показаться необходимым пропустить один урок без предупреждения, но не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, сказать нашему другу связаться со мной, если он намерен делать это постоянно?

Мы замерли. Все, кроме Генри; в стёклах его очков отражался сероватый блеск окон.

— Непременно, Джулиан. — ответил он спокойно.

После пары у каждого, кажется, нашёлся повод быстро исчезнуть. Что было довольно странно, ведь обычно мы проводили вместе все часы бодрствования. Чарльз, говоря в основном за Камиллу, заявил, что им нужно купить продуктов для сегодняшнего ужина; Генри оправдался тем, что ему нужно съездить в библиотеку в Манчестере. Фрэнсис и я задержались внутри входа в колледж.

— Сейчас, только зажгу её помещении, — сказал он, держа сигарету между своих длинных пальцев и указывая на непрерывный снег снаружи.

— Хочешь, я тебя подвезу?

Моё сердце забилось чаще и я почти задрожал, когда спросил:

— Фрэнсис, мы можем поговорить о том, что произошло в моей комнате?

Он выпустил клуб дыма, смотря на меня обиженно и как-то нетерпеливо, как кто-то, кто слышит это не в первый раз:

— Если ты предпочитаешь, чтобы мы забыли об этом, то я не возражаю. Ничего не случилось, d’accord?

Я был настолько поражён, как если бы он дал мне пощёчину. Неужели я понял его совершенно не так? Произошло ли это на самом деле?

— Ну, что? — он посмотрел на меня холодно.

— Нет, нет, это не совсем то, что я имею в виду. Смотри...

Я отвёл взгляд, не зная, как продолжить. Выражение лица Фрэнсиса изменилось. На его бледном лице отразилось лёгкое любопытство. Он спросил гораздо более радушно:

— Как насчёт того, чтобы обсудить это у меня? Мы могли бы выпить чаю.

Хотя до его машины было всего несколько шагов, мы покрылись лёгким снежком, пока шли. Фрэнсис молчал, осторожно проезжая по слякотной дороге. В моём взгляде запечатлелись яблони, которые всего несколько дней назад выглядели как феерия грации и нежности розовых цветков. Теперь они выглядели поникшими, а их тонкие ветви, абсолютно белые под массами льда, покрывавшими это недавнее цветение, – неподвижные и мёртвые. Я закрыл глаза и позволил своей голове упасть на спинку сиденья.

— Ты в порядке? — услышал я взволнованный голос Фрэнсиса.

— Да, да. Я просто... Думаю, мне хватило снега на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он фыркнул.

— Тебе лучше привыкнуть к этому, если собираешься оставаться здесь ещё дольше.

Искоса взглянув на меня, и, очевидно, вспомнив мои убогие зимние месяцы в холодном складском помещении, он извинился:

— Ох, прости, я забыл. В следующем году тебе на зиму нужно найти приличную квартиру. С отоплением.

— Дело не в этом, — ответил я. — Я всё думаю о Банни. Кто в здравом уме позволил бы ему продолжить лежать там, неподвижному и окоченевшему, и позволить снегу полностью покрыть его тело? Фрэнсис опешил.

— Он больше ничего не чувствует, Ричард.

— Ну да. В этом и проблема, не так ли?

Он повернулся ко мне, терпеливый и участливый:

— Ты устал, вот и говоришь ерунду. У нас было бы гораздо больше проблем, если бы он всё ещё что-то чувствовал. Ты это знаешь.

Я кивнул, в то время как он медленно завёл машину в одну из парковок напротив своего дома.

— Чёрт, дворник не расчистил их. Надеюсь, я ещё смогу отсюда выбраться когда-нибудь.

Пока мы подходили ко входной двери, по нашим плечам и волосам рассеялся лёгкий вихрь снежинок. Зайдя внутрь, он смахнул их с моего пальто и спросил:

— Теперь чувствуешь себя лучше?

Не ожидая моего ответа, он прошёл по вестибюлю к своей двери и стал нащупывать ключи.

Зайдя в квартиру, он направился на кухню, стал кипятить воду и заговорил через плечо:

— Какой чай ты предпочитаешь? У меня есть вкуснейший Дарджилинг, но если хочешь чего-нибудь покрепче...

Я потихоньку подошёл к нему сзади, очень близко. Так близко, что мог ощущать мягкость его светло-серого кашемирового свитера и слышать лёгкий запах лаванды на изящной шее. Обняв его одной рукой и опустив другую на его ладонь, держащую чайник, я сказал мягко:

— Я не хочу никакого чая.

Он замер, но не сопротивлялся. Я зарылся носом в его мягкие волосы, притягивая его чуть ближе. Он медленно поставил чайник; моя рука всё ещё покоилась на его гладких пальцах; и даже ещё медленнее, он повернулся. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, в них было видно изумление. Мне пришлось глубоко вздохнуть – как же он был красив! Очень медленно, мы всё погружались в объятия друг друга, сцепляясь взглядами. Думаю, он тоже задержал дыхание, как я. Я робко положил другую руку на его спину, позволил себе одним долгим, томным движением коснуться его свитера и осторожно притянуть к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Трепетно, со всеми своими чувствами начеку. И так отлично от нашей первой, неожиданной попытки два дня ранее, когда я был так одурманен, что мне всё ещё думается, не приснилось ли мне. А сейчас это было похоже на сон – но при этом очень даже реально. Я здесь, физически, и принимаю активную роль. Но в очень медлительном, вялом темпе. Похоже, нам обоим это нравилось. Целовать его медленно, почти вопросительно, было подстраховкой без слов; попытка подытожить всё, о чём я хотел спросить его насчёт воскресенья в безмолвной, чувственной манере. Мы наслаждались сокровенной неторопливостью наших поцелуев, пока время, казалось, остановилось. Однако наши ласки неизбежно превратились в нечто более страстное, стали голоднее и требовательнее. Его руки скользнули под мою рубашку. Прикосновения его пальцев на моей коже практически заставили меня пылать. Кусая его шею, я заправил мягкие пряди огненных волос ему за ухо и прошептал в него:

— Cubitum eamus?

Он расплылся в довольной улыбке, вспомнив нашу первую встречу, взял меня за руку и неспешно, дразняще повёл в свою спальню.

Должно быть, я отключился, потому что проснулся с обнажённым Фрэнсисом в своих руках; с его бледной, гладкой спиной на мне. Сначала я даже не понял, как оказался здесь. Когда вспомнил, меня накрыла такая волна эмоций, что я сразу же очнулся. Он, наверное, почувствовал моё внезапное напряжение, ибо он шевельнулся, сжал мою руку, которую держал в своей, и пробормотал:

— Проснулся, наконец? Боже, я до смерти хочу курить.

Он повернулся на живот, поцеловал меня в губы, поцеловал ещё раз, а на третий раз ещё дольше и сильнее. Потом он добрался до сигарет, которые лежали на прикроватном столике. Я смотрел на него недоверчиво, потихоньку приходя в себя.

— Фрэнсис... — всё, что мне удалось сказать.

Запустив руку в его взлохмаченные волосы, я пригляделся к нему – изящные плечи, острые ключицы, белизна его веснушчатой кожи. Я едва мог смотреть на него – настолько он был красив. Он улыбнулся мне, немного насмешливо, как мне показалось; приподнялся на локтях, и выпуская сигаретный дым, заговорил:

— Ну, расскажи мне о своих прекрасных калифорнийских любовниках. Уверен, ты отлично продолжал изучение человеческой анатомии после пар? На живых примерах?

Я улыбнулся. Фрэнсис всегда был жаден до всяких сплетен, ему нравились маленькие интересные истории.

— Прости, что огорчаю тебя, но никаких любовников не было. Только что был самый яркий урок мужской анатомии, который у меня когда-либо происходил.

Неужели он покраснел? Я был развеселён.

— Что? — воскликнул он, широко раскрыв глаза. — Это был твой первый раз? Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Я не нашёл подходящего момента. Как ты можешь вспомнить, я был слишком занят...

Мой голос затих и я позволил своей руке спуститься вниз по его гладкой спине до его ещё более гладкого зада. — Я был чересчур вовлечён в то «изучение», о котором ты говорил.

Он приподнял брови:

— Да, это так. Но мне жаль. Я мог бы быть более – ну не знаю, любезным?

— Забудь, это было обалденно.

— Обалденно, — он издевался надо мной в ответ, как делал всегда, когда я использовал какое-нибудь сленговое выражение.

— Ага, вроде того – совершенно обалденно. А ты сноб.

Мы засмеялись; я принял сидячее положение и притянул его ближе для страстного поцелуя. Всё ещё смеясь и стараясь не задеть сигаретой постель, он забавно взобрался на мои колени и сомкнул свои длинные, стройные ноги вокруг моей спины. Я поддержал его руками за пояс, он откинулся назад и преувеличенно снисходительно затянулся сигаретой, позволяя своей руке драматически повиснуть в воздухе. Он отбросил голову назад в исступленном жесте. Элегантный, изящный фавн прямо здесь, на моих коленях в зимнем Вермонте, прекраснее всего, что я видел в своих книгах по истории искусств. Мы оба разразились смехом; я почувствовал лёгкую дрожь смеха, прошедшую по его телу, лёгкому, как перышко. Он поцеловал меня, погасил сигарету и пригладил мои волосы.

— Нам пора одеваться. Генри будет здесь с минуты на минуту.

— Что? — вся лёгкость рассеялась одним внезапным взмахом.

— Он собирался оставить для меня книгу из библиотеки Манчестера перед тем как пойти к близнецам.

— Почему ты не сказал мне об этом?

— Не нашёл подходящего момента, — процитировал он меня с поднятыми бровями. — А что, если меня всё время целуют? Каждый раз, когда я пытался заговорить, твой язык оказывался у меня во рту... Внезапно я стал объектом интимных исследований...

Я притянул его к себе так близко, как было возможно, поцеловал его солёную шею и уткнулся головой в его плечо.

— Ну нет, я не хочу вставать. Вообще-то, я надеялся на кое-что ещё... знаешь... Ну же, у нас ещё есть время, не так ли?

Я посмотрел ему в глаза. Они потемнели и увеличились от желания.

— Просто скажи своему дворецкому, пусть передаст Генри, что ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы ответить ему. Или забрать книги, или что-нибудь ещё.

Он усмехнулся, прижавшись ко мне.

— Пусть передаст, что мистеру Абернати нужно ещё раз потрахаться, — хихиканье. — Но, тем не менее, он выражает свою благодарность за упомянутые книги.

Я толкнул его на спину и перекатился на него.

— И обещает, что не будет читать эти бесценные книги, пока он...

Стук в дверь прервал нас. В наших глазах плескался смех, но я не смог перестать шептать:

— Почему мне кажется, что Генри видит и знает абсолютно всё?

Фрэнсис высвободился из-под меня и поднялся. Натягивая великолепный шёлковый халат с фиолетовыми и тёмно-синими узорами, он прошептал в ответ:

— Может, потому что он действительно знает всё.

Когда он закрывал дверь, халат развевался вокруг него, и он ушёл внезапной вспышкой цвета – пламенно-рыжие волосы, роскошные фиолетовый и синий – будто экзотическая птица, заблудившаяся в серо-белом Вермонте.

— Будь здесь, — прошипел он.

Месяцы спустя я бы охарактеризовал это как мгновение, когда я окончательно влюбился в него.


End file.
